


His Blindness

by Zapacunotres



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapacunotres/pseuds/Zapacunotres
Summary: Nobody knew, nobody ever knew. He made sure of that. He was blind since birth, but he managed. There were so many times he wanted to tell his friends, his family, but he never did. Why? To save himself from the humiliation and the babying. But now it was time. His family had gone fifteen years without knowing. They deserved to know.
Relationships: Raphael/Spike | Slash (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	His Blindness

Raphael sighed sadly as he entered the do-jo, he had been feeling stressed lately and it didn't help that he was bossed constantly by the 'fearless leader'. As Raphael approached his punching bag, he could feel another presence in the room, he huffed irritably and began punching the bag with as much force as he could muster. Raph hated it when people judged him, especially when he trained, and he knew exactly who the other person in the room was. Raph felt self-conscious, as if the world was judging him because of that one person.

"Raphael, we need to talk." the voice that belonged to non-other than Leonardo said from Raphael's right side.

"Leo, if you're going to lecture me, don't." Raphael snarled, "I already know that I messed up." He punched the punching bag harder than ever, he heard it fly across the room and hit a wall.

~FLASHBACK~

The four turtles were on a mission, find out what the Shredder was up to and stop him. They were by the docks when Leonardo spotted the Shredder talking to a rhino mutant that they nicknamed Rocksteady. The turtles began making plans when Michelangelo hit Raphael with a water balloon. Raphael tried to keep calm so he wouldn't ruin the mission, but it didn't work. Raph gave a battle cry and attacked Mikey, this alerted the Shredder and the Foot Clan of the turtles' location.

The four turtles were attacked. Raphael and Leonardo were fighting the Footbots while Michelangelo and Donatello fought the Shredder's mutant henchmen. They had been on a mission to stop Shredder from getting a shipment of weapons from Rocksteady, that mission failed. Leonardo knew that the team would have to retreat soon. "Raph, we have to go." Leonardo suddenly said, angering Raphael.

"What do you mean?" Raph huffed, "We're fine Leo." Raphael continued to fight for a few minutes, until he heard a cry of pain that could only be Donnie's.

"Guys!" Michelangelo called out, "I think Donatello's leg is broken!"

"Let's GO!" Leo shouted at Raphael with anger in his voice. Raphael threw down a smoke bomb and ran off with his brothers. He had felt awful that Donatello broke his leg because he refused to retreat, Raph just hoped his family wouldn't be too upset with him.

~END FLASHBACK~

"I said I was sorry multiple times." Raphael told his older brother as he went to get his punching bag from across the room.

Leonardo took in a deep breath and said as calmly as he could, "Sorry doesn't cut it anymore, we need to have a family meeting."

"Leo-" Raphael started, but was cut off by the blue clad turtle.

"No, you need to understand that by not following my orders you are putting the entire team in danger." Leonardo sounded furious as he left the room.

Raphael sighed softly as he shuffled out of the room and headed towards his own room. The terrapin kept close to the walls so he didn't bump into anything. He knew that he'd have to tell them everything sooner or later.

The question was...Would they treat him differently?


End file.
